


I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU

by pupno (VOICESS)



Series: Rarepair Romance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Jaehyuck, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big spoon jaehyun, honestly the whole thing's a ramble, rarepair ship time, some rambling at the beginning about how jae's in love lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOICESS/pseuds/pupno
Summary: "hyung, can we cuddle?"donghyuck gets lonely at night, and jaehyun just can't resist his puppy eyes. not to mention, hyuck is very, very kissable.++ jaehyun has held an infatuation for his bandmate since the beginning of time, and only now does he finally get to act on it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Rarepair Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolltrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolltrip/gifts).



most people asked jung yoonoh what he did in his dorm room without realizing how complicated that question was. the dorms were his safe haven, a space where he was just around his members and didn't have to deal with any of the paparazzi and prying reporters that going outside brought. he could unwind there, kick off all the layers of clothing and makeup he was forced to wear for shows, and just relax, a rare enjoyment that he almost never got to indulge in anymore. 

with his schedule picking up, jaehyun had trouble balancing his... personal life and business life. it was inevitable, he'd never been good at remembering to take a break, even back when he was attending school. his friends always tried to get him to stop studying, take a walk around the campus, get away from the desk and his laptop, but it never really worked.

that is, until he met lee donghyuck.

said boy came bouncing into his life like a giant slime mob, engulfing jaehyun with everything that he was. their three-year age difference was at first a bit daunting, and donghyuck even admitted to being intimidated at first glance. but after first introductions were exchanged and formalities dropped(ish,) the two became as snug as two peas in a pod.

jaehyun usually didn't call himself much of a video game player, but oh boy, once donghyuck got him to start a minecraft account, he was successfully derailed from his studying for a solid three hours. for the first time in what seemed like forever, someone had gotten him to take a break from the studying and invest his time in something else. while under normal circumstances, jaehyun would have been horrified to get so off-track, but for some reason, he really didn't mind. jaehyun wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing, but the bright voice of his gaming partner was so enticing that he almost never dwelled on the subject any further.

there were many things that jaehyun liked about donghyuck. number one, his sassy personality, which never apologized for speaking what was on his mind and always had some scheme hidden in the back of his mind. number two, his smile which lit up any and every room that he entered, and always left jaehyun feeling happier when they saw each other face to face. number three, the actual voice of an angel that he first heard when recording but never actually left his mind. and the list goes on and on, you get the idea.

johnny liked to call jaehyun whipped, despite all his protests against it. whipped reminded jaehyun of whiplash, and that was one hell of an awkward stage to sit through, so he liked to bury the memory away and never face it again. however, as the years went by and his affection for his fellow member grew, it only became more apparent that johnny was right. 

at every stage, on every reality show, during every radio, donghyuck was on his mind. 

it was both a blessing and a curse that jaehyun was so occupied with this particular boy. while he certainly didn't show it, he would always sneak donghyuck a glance when he could, trying to be discreet for the sake of the camera and his own denial. the younger was the maknae of the group and embraced the role with open arms, there was no lie in that. physical affection was always something he would partake in, whether it was conscious or not. whenever jaehyun felt a head on his shoulder, small sweater-pawed hand on his thigh, or a tiny chin rest atop his head, he felt his heart skip a beat and had to make sure the other couldn't hear it.

jaehyun never liked to make a big deal about things. he kept all his personal problems secret, only ever really confiding in the people who reached out to him if he needed something. one of the drawbacks of this particular habit of his was that all the little interactions he had with donghyuck only stayed locked away in his heart, never letting himself breathe and accept what his feelings told him. 

taeyong was one of the only people that jaehyun would trust his entire life with. the elder had always been there for him, even pre-debut, and his charismatic and caring nature both on and off the stage never failed to help jaehyun through the rough patches of life.

it had always been taeyong, jaehyun, and johnny, the three who stuck together through thick and thin. when taeyong had been juggling his newfound responsibilities as the leader of nct and his fat crush on doyoung, johnny and jae listened to his late-night word vomits, offering him a safe space and warm bed to stay the night if he needed. the nighttime tradition didn't wear off, even after the two finally got together ("see? i fucking told you so, of course he liked you back you dense bunny-") and it seemed like all was well. jaehyun quickly realized that he slept better with someone else at his side, even if he did hug the pillows and oftentimes hog the blankets. he usually escaped to johnny's room when he couldn't handle being so close to donghyuck, who for some reason had been paired with him as a roommate. the two english speakers—dubbed johnjae by a cackling taeyong—would often converse in low, whispered voices when they couldn't sleep, working out all their problems and insecurities in the safety of a shared bed.

"john-boy, i'm so royally screwed." 

jaehyun would almost always start off with this statement, groaning and leaning back. johnny would then roll his eyes, glancing to the bedside table and replying curtly.

"you know, it would all be so much easier if you just told him about your feelings."

jaehyun would then shake his head, burying it into the pillow he was holding.

"i can't do that! i've told you before, there's a three-year age difference, people are gonna think i'm some pedo or something-" 

"so what? love's love, you shouldn't have to bottle up that kind of thing." 

johnny was always so patient, explaining the same points over and over again while only hearing the same excuses. 

"but i do! it's just wrong, he doesn't even like me anyways, so what's-" 

"jae, i hate to say it, but you're actually an idiot. one day, you'll work up the courage to tell him, and you'll get your happy ending. just take the risk, do it for yourself, i can't stand to keep seeing you hurt like this. hyuckie's a good kid, he knows what he's doing and what he wants. i can't say any more than this, but please, just take a step forward?"

johnny’s voice had taken on an exasperated tone at this, much like the numerous other times the exact same thing had occurred.

jaehyun had no other choice but to dumbly nod along, brain reeling as to what johnny meant by that last statement. well, it was now or never, right?

the time for jae's brave moment had come in the form of one late night, where donghyuck had been kept extra late by the producers and jaehyun was already lying in his bed when the younger stumbled into their shared room. 

donghyuck's hair was tousled, whether it was from a lack of care for his appearance or an especially long day recording jaehyun didn't know, but if the darkened bags under the sunny male's eyes were any indication, he was ready to just fall asleep right there in front of the door.

before jaehyun knew it, his body had already stood up and walked over to the younger, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gently. curse his physical functions for moving beyond his own will! however, the younger didn't seem to care or notice the action, merely letting out a little whine at the sudden change in location but turning into the soft bedsheets with a content smile. jaehyun couldn't help but become infected by the happy virus that was lee donghyuck, grinning in spite of himself and making his way back towards his own separate bed for the night. however, he didn't expect to be stopped by the familiar voice of his roommate and crush.

"hyung, can we cuddle?"

jaehyun's eyebrows shot upwards, and he quickly hastened his steps back towards the younger, nodding feverishly. 

"yeah duckie, of course! i mean, uh, only if you want." 

a slightly tired chuckle escaped the brown-eyed boy, holding up his hands and making a small grabby motion.

"i just asked you, jaehyun-hyung, what makes you think i don't want to?"

jaehyun almost facepalmed in stupidity, how could he have tripped over his words like that? but the giggles coming from the younger despite his fatigue made up for his embarrassment tenfold. who cared if his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest? donghyuck was happy, and that was what mattered.

sitting down gently so he wouldn't crush the younger, jaehyun's weight made the bed creak slightly, both males sinking down a bit at the new addition on the mattress. donghyuck turned around so he was facing the wall, reaching behind his back and quickly finding purchase in jaehyun's larger hands and longer arms. the baby pudu (as taeyong had taken to calling him) wound his hyung's arms around him, snug up against his chest and successfully big spooned. 

their bodies fit together almost like puzzle pieces, snug and warm underneath the blanket with jaehyun's taller body making up for the empty space behind donghyuck's back. the younger was more secure than he had ever felt in the dorms, and with the atmosphere almost resembling one of his happiest daydreams, he was ready to drift off into dreamland. 

while donghyuck felt at peace, jaehyun felt like he was about to combust. the other was closer to him than he had ever been, yet so far away at the same time. what was he going to do with these stray and out-of-control feelings that he harbored for hyuck? could he just keep bottling them up until they wouldn't ever leave? 

the silence was broken by a small cough, donghyuck rolling his neck and wincing when he heard a small crack of his bone. 

"hey hyung, can i ask you something?" 

"huh?" jaehyun murmured out almost on instinct, quickly catching himself and letting out a small _"mhmm."_

donghyuck's voice became small, almost a whisper but still heard due to their close proximity. "what would you do if i liked you?"

jaehyun froze, mind going into overdrive as he started to comprehend the meaning behind those words. "hyuckie, what-" 

"just answer the question." 

jaehyun wasn't sure he wanted to see the expression on donghyuck's face, and seeing as he was currently stuck in a cuddling position with him while on the uncomfortable topic of his crush, he wasn't sure that his sanity could handle it. 

"honestly?" he replied, voice rumbling. "i'd be glad, because i like you too."

there. he said it. it was out in the open, and jaehyun was more scared than he had ever been in his life. even before his first debut concert, even when nct 127 had gotten their first win and he had to speak, nothing could top the fear and anticipation he had in those next few moments. waiting with baited breath, jaehyun let his eyes close, ready to hear the rejection that came with it.

"open your damn eyes, jung yoonoh, and let me kiss you when we can both see."

what?!

this had to be a dream. 

there was no way-

oh, but yes there was a way. jaehyun couldn't help the gasp of surprise that fell from his lips when donghyuck quickly turned in the bed and surged forward to connect his mouth with his. his eyes widened at the new sensation, but he quickly adapted and snaked his arms further around the other's soft waist, bringing him closer and vowing to never, ever let go.

_I was made for loving you,_

_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through,_

_Every bone screaming (I don't know what we should do,)_

_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you._

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you for reading, i hope this was a nice indulgent piece of fluff for the few but wonderful jaehyuck shippers out there! thank you so much to nona for the beautiful imagine idea—i swear i'm going to start falling down this rabbit hole lmao—and i wish you all the best of days! 
> 
> please leave a kudo if you enjoyed the writing so i'll know if i should write more, and any comments are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡୧(﹒︠ᴗ﹒︡)୨


End file.
